


Sticky Situation: Wrapped Around

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Diamondback is a naughty girl. Thankfully her Spider-Daddy is there to do the necessary discipline. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on January 15th, 2020
Relationships: Peter Parker/Rachel Leighton
Series: A Sticky Situation [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 10





	Sticky Situation: Wrapped Around

**Wrapped Around(Rachel Leighton/Diamondback).**   
****

* * *

**  
**Spider-Man groaned as a gorgeous woman practically slithered on top of him. Rachel Leighton, Diamondback, crawled up his body and planted numerous kisses down his chest, abs, and breathed heavily on his crotch which was starting to form a very uncomfortable looking bulge. Rachel’s fingers dipped down into his waistband and very lightly played with his manhood with several light, stroking motions.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun, Spider-Man,” Diamondback breathed.  
  
She pulled down Spider-Man’s pants to reveal his throbbing cock. It stood up towards the ceiling and Rachel licked his head and swirled it around the base. She leaned down all of the way, those eyes dancing onto it. The skintight purple suit she wore felt even more tighter. Her nipples ached and her pussy throbbed, the closer Diamondback moved down.  
  
Those sweet succulent lips wrapped around Spider-Man’s hard fleshy pole as Rachel lowered her mouth down onto it. The woman’s exotic looking purple hair wrapped around Spider-Man’s pelvis as she deep throated him added another appeal to what was happening. Oh, she throated him and made a couple of loud sounds which echoed throughout the room. The beautiful criminal sucked on his cock and did a damn good job.  
  
“This...this shouldn’t feel so good.”  
  
Rachel pulled away and planted several kisses down Spider-Man’s length to worship it. Her tongue danced around his tool and she gave him a naughty little smile.  
  
“And why not?”  
  
Oh, Spider-Man did not have a reason. Nor did he have a reason of why he should not grab Diamondback’s head and start deep fucking her throat. Which he did, grabbing onto the back of the gorgeous woman’s head and plowing his prick all the way down her throat. She made a hell of a noise the second Spider-Man drove his massive tool all the way down her throat and made her moan.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Those loud and succulent sounds echoed through the room. Spider-Man kept up the heat, fully aware of the effect this had on Diamondback. Oh, this really felt amazing in numerous ways. He bottomed his prick down into her throat and made a hot sound with each pushing movement. The faster Spider-Man fucked her mouth, the hotter she appeared to get as she wrapped her lips around and sucked him very loudly.  
  
“So close,” Spider-Man grunted.  
  
Diamondback practically inhaled his cock. She swallowed him and prepared to swallow his cum. Spider-Man’s sticky fingers entangled in the criminal’s hair while he fucked her mouth with rapid fire speed the faster Spider-Man jammed his prick down her throat. Rachel grabbed ahold of the young man’s balls and squeezed them. Her skilled fingers manipulated and worked Spider-Man closer to pleasure. The web slinger picked up a steadier pace and closed his eyes before he launched his cum down Diamondback’s waiting through.  
  
The succulent and thick seed erupted from Spider-Man’s balls with Diamondback vigorously milking him every step of the way. Burst after burst of seed fired at a rapid fire rate. Spider-Man bottomed out and it was intense to feel her mouth getting treated like it was a hole which cocks could get off in.  
  
And this cock was getting off. Diamondback pulled away from Spider-Man and very lightly licked the tip of his cock and swirled it all the way down to the base.  
  
“You make me so hot,” Diamondback said. “I’m going to have to lose this.”  
  
She slowly pealed the bodysuit off to give Spider-Man a show. The blood rushed from Spider-Man’s head to another part of her body as Diamondback edged the suit pretty much all the way down her body. She revealed her large, bouncing breasts, tight stomach, and a hairless pussy. The lips just came out and Diamondback ran her hands all over her fit and athletic body to tease Spider-Man and herself. Three fingers jammed into Diamondback’s tight pussy.  
  
Rachel had a blast fingering herself and making Spider-Man watch. She lifted a single foot and stroked Spider-Man’s cock up and down. She wedged it between her toes and played with it, to get it to full strength. The web slinger just being inches away from bursting just drove her wild.  
  
Eventually, Spider-Man grabbed Diamondback and threw her on the bed. She had been surprised by the action. The rough and very assertive actions from Spider-Man made her pussy wet regardless.  
  
“I’m going to punish you for being such a bad girl,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“How are you doing to do that?”  
  
Rachel received her answer in the form of a spanking and a long pussy teasing. Those skilled fingers edged their way into her tight pussy as they edged her, back and forth. Several pleasurable strokes drove Rachel to a fit of pleasure as Spider-Man pumped his way inside of her.  
  
“You’re such a bad girl, a very bad girl,” Spider-Man groaned. “And I’m going to make you my personal cock sleeve now.”  
  
A few more pushes. Rachel was not quite sure where this plan went off the rails. Her plan was to tie up Spider-Man, maybe mind fuck him a little bit, and leave him with the worst case of blue balls imaginable. The moment Rachel got a look at his cock, that entire plan went off of the rails.  
  
“I need it!” Rachel yelled. “Fuck me, Daddy!’  
  
Spider-Man placed his prick on Diamondback’s warm slit and edged his prick all the way inside of her body. The wet pussy closed around Spider-Man’s cock as he edged deep inside of her. Spider-Man grabbed Diamondback and pushed deep into her, practically having his way with the very bad girl. Her wet pussy grabbed onto him and Spider-Man drove deeper into her.  
  
“Perfect, you’re perfect to be fucked,”Spider-Man groaned. “I’m going to make you squirt, aren’t I?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
  
Diamondback calling him “Daddy” just made Spider-Man plunge his prick all the way into her. So she had a few issues. A lot of women in his life did, to some degree. Hell, Spider-Man himself was not what one would call completely level headed and if you had been through some of the things he had, one would a bit insane as well. Spider-Man speared his prick deeper into Diamondback and allowed her warm walls to milk him.  
  
Drool started to bubble from Diamondback’s mouth. Oh, how the tables turned from her intentions. But, Rachel was not sorry at all. The rapid fire climax just rocking her body.  
  
“Those balls are getting full,” Diamondback cooed. “Is Daddy going to cum?”  
  
“Oh, call me Daddy one more time and I swear I’ll…..”  
  
“You’ll do what….Daddy?”  
  
Spider-Man with primal fury, smashed the gorgeous woman’s pussy. He worked it over and could feel her tightness around him. Spider-Man pulled Rachel into a squeeze from behind and grabbed her breasts. To think, it was snakes, and not spiders, who normally put the squeeze on their prey. That thought crossed Spider-Man’s mind as he played with Diamondback’s knockers.  
  
A tingling ran through Spider-Man’s balls as he reached the apex. The faster he drove down into her, the faster he could feel something build. A feeling, a feeling of arousal just tickled his balls the faster, Spider-Man drove down into her and made her cry out in pleasure as she milked him.  
  
“So good!” Rachel breathed. “Are you going to cum in me?”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Spider-Man said. “Because, you’re a bad girl.”  
  
Yes, she was and Diamondback could not help and think she was getting positively reinforced for particularly wicked behavior. The ride continued the faster Spider-Man drove into her body and he edged. Closer, closer, and closer again to the breaking point until finally those balls tightened and the orgams was nearing. He was at the edge and pretty much balls deep inside of her right now.  
  
Finally, Spider-Man grunted and blasted her insides. Shot after shot of warm, savory cum just spilled their way into Diamondback. Her pussy squeezed down onto him and milked Spider-Man dry.  
  
“Mmm,” Diamondback breathed.  
  
“Did my bad girl like that?”  
  
“Yes, your cum feels so nice and warm.”  
  
Diamondback rose up. Despite the fact she started tonight with the upper hand on Spider-Man, she looked a tiny bit vulnerable now. Her lips edged towards Spider-Man’s mouth and she kissed him on the lips, slow and sensually did the trick.  
  
Spider-Man closed his eyes. He could not believe this happened. Granted, her pussy felt so good and her body was amazing, but still, and now this little nympho climbed onto him and ground against his rehardening cock. Her breathy, playful voice was just inches away from his ear.  
  
“Time to ride, Spider-Daddy!”  
 **End.**


End file.
